Midnight Howling
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: Originally written as a slash fanfic this story has been re-written as a gen. When Hutch is kidnapped Starsky discovers he is running out of time to save his partner.


This is the non-slash version of my fanfic Midnight Howling. I thought I'd write it both ways so that those who don't care for slash can read it to if they want. ENJOY

MIDNIGHT HOWLING

Some time after 8pm Starsky woke; ready to cover the night shift on the stake out that he and Hutch we sharing with Gene and Caluah. He was already fed up with it. Three nights straight and it was playing havoc with his sleep, not to mention his libido.

He was just dragging himself out of the shower when he heard Hutch enter the apartment. He knew it was Hutch because he was whistling. "Hey." he shouted. "Give me a minute, I'll be right out." He continued washing his hair.  
As he came into the living room he said to Hutch "Are you as sick of this case as I am Hutch?", whilst scrunching the towel through his hair.  
"Sure I am." Hutch confirmed, "But maybe today will be a little more bearable." It was another thirty minutes before they were both ready to leave the apartment.

Sitting outside Dingle's house Starsky was getting restless. He was huffing and puffing and moaning about the injustice of it all. He moaned about Dobey, about his lack of sex. He complained about the boredom and he whined at Hutch, as if half expecting him to do something about it.  
"Look Starsk' we just gotta keep tabs on this guy for another two weeks and then things will get back to normal. Stop belly aching will ya?"  
"Belly aching, you think I'm belly aching? I'm not bellyaching. How can you say I'm bellyaching?"  
"Starsky!" Hutch snapped, "Enough!"  
Starsky was instantly quiet. After a moment he looked at Hutch and saw he was smiling. "You did that on purpose." He whined.  
"Sometimes Starsky you just need putting in your place" Hutch responded suggestively.  
"Oh yeah and who's gonna do that?" Challenged Starsky grinning.  
"let's just get this over with." Hutch retorted.  
Silence followed. Both men were finding it difficult to stay awake when they saw Dingle leaving the house, followed by several of his goons. Hutch nudged Starsky "Starsk'" he whispered and nodded towards the men. Starsky was instantly alert. "And where do you suppose that merry band of men are going to at this hour?" Starsky asked rhetorically.  
He was ready to start the engine when they both jumped to someone tapping on the rear window. They spun round to see, who they assumed was, one of Dingle's men tapping the glass with the butt end of his gun. He grinned menacingly. The passenger door was yanked open and Hutch was ripped from his seat! "What the fu...." Starsky began, before he was silenced with a gun butt in the face.  
When he came to, the goons were gone but so was Hutch. Starsky rubbed his face and felt a huge lump. He got on the radio "Minnie this is Starsky, get me Dobey" he barked. "Hey there Starsky what's the urgency boy?" She laughed. "Minnie I aint got no time to fool around. Dobey now!" he saw Gene and Caluah pulling up, ready to take over the day shift. "Never mind, I'm coming in" he jumped out of the Torino and ran to where the other detectives were parked. Gene unwound his window. "Morning Starsky."  
"They got Hutch" Starsky interrupted, urgently. "I'm going in to see Dobey. Don't take your eyes off that house. They have my partner and I gotta find him"  
Starsky headed back to the torino. Gene turned to Calluah and said "I don't envy the man who took his partner. Starsky hunts them down, they're a dead man!"

Starsky was frantic by the time he arrived back at the precinct. He made it into Dobey's office in less than 12 minutes and that was a record by any-ones standards.  
He burst through the door, banging it against the back wall. "Starsky!" bellowed Dobey.  
"Captain they took him, they took Hutch!" Starsky sounded terrified and his breathing was coming out in deep gasps.  
"Slow down son" urged Dobey.  
"Captain they took Hutch" Starsky repeated, as though thinking that his Captain hadn't heard him.  
"Starsky sit down before you fall down. I heard you. Now just sit down" Captain Dobey's voice became more gentle. "Starsky, please."  
Starsky made his way to a chair. He was so charged that although he was sitting he looked like a panther about to strike. His whole body was threatening to jump from the chair at any minute.  
"So now what?" Asked Starsky, his eyes darting about the room, as though he would find Hutch there somewhere.  
"So now we get our best men onto it Starsky, and we find Hutch."  
"What if we are already too late?" Starsky asked, his head bowed.  
"Starsky" Captain Dobey snapped, "We are not too late. Hutch is out there and he is waiting for us to find him so I had better not hear you talking like that again!"  
Captain Dobey knew that Starsky and Hutch were close. Unfortunately not the entire department understood and the men had to endure some teasing in the past. "So who's looking?" Starsky asked.  
"Starsky I've put an APB out on Hutch. I've got every man out there looking for him. In the meantime why don't you get yourself to that Huggy Bear fellow and see what he comes up with. He seems to know pretty much everything that's going down." Dobey said, only with half distaste.  
"I'm on it!" Starsky said and jumped from his chair. He was about to bolt out of the door when Dobey said "I know what he means to you Starsky. We'll find him. I promise you that."  
Starsky nodded in appreciation and left.

Arriving at the Pits Starsky pulled the torino into the alley behind the bar. He was surprised to see Huggy out in the alley, as though he was expecting him. As Starsky neared he saw that Huggy had been pretty worked over. He ran to his friend. "Hug'?" He asked with concern.  
"Hey Starsk', they got Hutch."  
"I know it. Talk to me"  
"They said to not waste your time looking for our blond brother coz they'd already offed him."  
Starsky felt his knees begin to buckle. "Starsky, stay with me man. I think they were bluffing. Why go to all this trouble..." Huggy pointed to his bruised face, "if Hutch was already dead?"  
"Where?" Starsky demanded  
"Well I recognised one of them cats. His name is Joey Calzone."  
"Dingle's right hand man"  
"Yeah. Anyways he hangs out a joint called the Einstein a Go Go, it's on third street and main."  
"Thanks Hug'. You gonna be okay?"  
"Sure the Bear is fine, you just go and get your boy" he smiled  
Starsky ran back to the torino, grabbing the radio he said, "Minnie it's Starsky, patch me through to Captain Dobey."  
"Sure will honey. You doin' okay Starsky?"  
"Sure Minnie, sure I'm okay, just get Dobey will ya"  
"Starsky?"  
"Yeah Captain it's me."  
"What have you got?"  
"Third and Main. A club called Einstein a Go Go. I think Hutch might be there."  
"I'll send back up. What's your plan?"  
"My plan?..........to get Hutch and bring Dingle to his knees. No more waiting, no more lousy stakeouts, no more Mr nice cop. I get Hutch then I take him down."  
"Starsky play nice. Dont go in there without regard for your own safety. You wait for back up, you hear me?"  
"Sure Captain." Starsky replied, half heartedly.  
"Starsky you wait. That's an order." barked Dobey, with concern.

Starsky gunned the torino into life and was at the club in less than ten minutes. Without waiting for back up Starsky, gun drawn, rushed into the club. A man mountain attempted to block his entry but Starsky, with all the agility of a ballerina hotfooted past him. He barged into Calzone's office. "Where is he?" Starsky demanded.  
"Detective Starsky," smiled Calzone, "How nice to see you." He continued, in a tone of mock welcome.  
"Don't mess with me Calzone! Where's Hutch, where's my partner?" In two paces Starsky had dragged Calzone over his desk, by the scruff of his neck. The man mountain made towards Starsky but Calzone waved him off.  
"Now detective I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." He sneered. A wiry little man with thick rimmed glasses, he reminded Starsky of the kid in school who everyone bullied. If Starsky hadn't have known it, he would never have guessed him as someone who orchestrated one of the biggest prostitution rings in Bay City.  
Starsky gripped tighter and pulled Calzone to within an inch of his face. Through gritted teeth and in barely a whisper Starsky said "If you tell me where Hutch is now, you low life, and if there isn't a hair on his head harmed….." He gritted his teeth harder and continued "I may let you live" and with that statement he slammed Calzone backwards into his chair.  
Straightening his tie the little man said, "Well now Detective it seems you have me confused with someone else. I don't believe I know anything about your missing partner. You can check with my attorney. I have been with him all day."  
"What about that piece of slime boss of yours, where's he hidin' out these days?"  
"If you mean Mr Dingle you will find him…." He looked up at the clock, "At Cuthbert's Eatery. It's where he is every week at this time. I bid you good day Detective Starsky and I do wish you luck in finding your partner. Please let me know when you find out who took him. I feel certain that Mr Dingle would want to congratulate them." He said smugly.  
Starsky was about to grab him again when he saw Calzone summon the man mountain. Starsky decided against it. "I'm going to pay a little visit to your boss now Calzone but be certain I'll be back."

In a dark room, with nothing on the floor except mud and puddles, Hutch sat naked and shivering with fear and cold. He had been badly beaten and grimaced every time he attempted to move. He huddled as tightly as he could. He shared the room with nothing but the cold, the damp and a dimly lit light bulb swinging over head. He attempted to stand, but found it too painful. He suspected his leg was broken, he knew for certain that his shoulder was dislocated. He shuffled his way to the wall and leaned back. "Starsky" he whispered, "How I need you now." and he cried out in pain.

Starsky went to Cuthbert's Eatery. Without waiting to be escorted he strode straight up to Dingle's table. "Where is he?" he shouted to the amazement of other diners. "Detective Starsky." Dingle said, "Why if you tell me who it is you have lost I might be able to help you."  
"I know you got him Dingle. I want him back and I want him now." Dingle smiled to his friends, gathered at the table. "I'm sure you are all very confused by this little exchange. Let me introduce you to Detective Starsky. He and his partner have been a thorn in my side for the past few nights." he turned back to Starsky. "You think I don't see you sitting outside my home in that souped up car of yours."  
"Where is he Calzone?" Starsky demanded.  
"I have no idea who you are talking about Detective, but if it was your partner, I'd want to congratulate them. So if you do ever catch the person responsible, please let me know. I'd like to send them a token of my gratitude."  
Starsky angrily stormed out of the restaurant.

Back at the precinct Starsky was pacing Captain Dobey's office. "Starsky will you sit" Captain Dobey ordered. Starsky's constant pacing was making him tense and the situation was tense enough already. Starsky rubbed his head, "We gotta find him Cap'n. He needs me." and more quietly "I need him"  
Captain Dobey approached Starsky and rested his hand on his shoulder, "I know son and we will find him. We just have to be patient. Hutch is strong. He will survive this. We just need time to follow some leads."  
"What leads, Cap'n? There aren't any leads. It's as though Hutch has disappeared. Even Huggy doesn't have any clues." Starsky conceded in despair.

Hutch heard someone enter the room. With the darkness and through swollen, face battered eyes, Hutch squinted to see who it was. His stomach lurched when he saw a young man being thrown into the room. He had also been beaten and was bound by his wrists. Then entered two large men, both of them were obviously capable of inflicting the sort of injuries that both the he and the young man had suffered. One of them kicked the young man as they passed him. Then he grabbed Hutch. "AAhhhhh" Cried Hutch. The reply was a quick punch to the side of the head. He felt his vision blur and he fought to retain consciousness. He felt himself being spread eagled onto the floor. His hands were tied above his head and his legs were tied down too. He felt exposed, vulnerable and terrified. "Look you don't wanna do this" he pleaded, hoping that somewhere in all that bulk there was a human being.  
"Shut up pig!" and another punch to the head, was the answer that let him know, for certain, that they did want to this. They beat Hutch and kicked him. Then they encouraged the young man to do it also. When it was over Hutch was in a bloody heap and all the young man could do was mouth, "Sorry" but Hutch couldn't look at him. He turned his head away and continued to cry.  
"Was that goooood Hutchinson?"  
Hutch could hear the young man crying. He felt himself being untied. Everything in his being wanted to lash out but his body was too weak. "You bastards!" was all Hutch could muster.  
"Now it's your turn." The goon sneered. "You're gonna beat him good Hutchinson. You wanna see, don't you?"  
"Sod you!" Hutch spat.  
"No Sod you!" The goon spat back and kicked Hutch hard in the ribs. Hutch felt at least two of them crack. He felt himself gag and his last grasp of dignity was lost when he gagged all over himself.  
He was dragged into a standing position and he screamed in pain. His leg was threatening to buckle under him. His left arm hung weakly by his side. The young man was forced onto his knees and the other goon, who had mainly been watching began to beat him. Hutch watched horrified as he beat and beat the man. He was screaming in pain and both goons just laughed and laughed. Then they switched and the man holding Hutch took over. The young man passed out before he had finished and he was tossed aside like a piece of garbage.  
"Now Hutchinson, it's your turn again. Are you gonna enjoy this boy." Hutch attempted to back away, but all he could manage was to fall to the floor, hard.  
"Hey look Johnny, he's all ready for you" The larger man laughed. "Johnny" went over to Hutch and began to beat him again. Hutch was face down on his stomach. He felt a searing pain in his stomach as he was kicked hard. Hutch cried out. He thought he was going to die. This was brutal, this was animal like. Hutch then felt the man withdraw and he was replaced by the larger man. He began kicking Hutch too. Hutch was enraged, but there was nothing he could do. He felt the man bite into his back and he screamed out in pain. "You like that boy, is that good?" the man taunted as he bit into him, harder this time.  
The assault seemed to last for hours. Afterwards Hutch lay bleeding and sore in a heap on the floor. At this point he just wanted to die.

Gene and Caluah entered Dobey's office. "Anything?" Starsky asked as they entered. They both shook their heads. Starsky looked at Dobey, lost. He slumped back into a chair and hung his head. Shaking it he said "This is isn't good. Someone somewhere gotta know something. Hutch just can't disappear. I'm going out to see Calzone again. He holds the key to this I'm sure of it." Captain Dobey nodded. "Caluah you go with him" he instructed the other detective. "Gene you stay here. We're going to go over all these files. Starsky something will turn. We'll find him"  
"Sure Cap'n." nodded Starsky, unconvinced "We just gotta know where to look" and with that remark he and Caluah left the room.  
"So…" Caluah began, "Where are we going to look Starsky?"  
"Well I figure Calzone is a good place to start. He knows something I'm sure of it. All I know is I gotta find Hutch."  
"There's been talk about you and Hutch, Starsky" Caluah said  
Starsky looked at him. He knew what was coming. "Talk?"  
"Yeah. I want you to know whatever they say, it doesn't bother me. I'll work with you to find Hutch no matter what."  
Starsky raised an eyebrow. "That's very nice of you" he said sarcastically, "but what are they saying Caluah?"  
"You know about you an Hutch being gay." he said, matter-of-fact.  
"Gay. We're not gay."  
"Starsky you don't have to deny it to me. I told you I'm cool with it." Caluah smiled.  
"You're cool with it? What does that mean, you're cool with it?" Starsky said, becoming irritated.  
"Hey Starsky, I'm not the enemy here man. Cool your jets."  
Starsky nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. Look Caluah, you seem like an okay guy. I'm sorry I'm busting your hump. It's Hutch……"  
"He means that much to you?"  
Starsky nodded, "Yeah he means that much to me" he whispered.  
Starsky and Caluah decided to pay another visit to Dingle, although Starsky was beginning to think that he wasn't lying when he said he had no idea where Hutch was. He couldn't figure out why, but his gut feeling was that Dingle had nothing to do with this. For one thing he would probably brag about it, and for another, why just take Hutch? He'd had a problem with both detectives for a while now.  
"Caluah, do you have a first name?" Starsky asked, trying to make conversation. It felt strange to him sitting in the Torino without Hutch.  
"Sure my name is Anthony. I come from good Italian stock" he laughed.  
Starsky nodded. He liked Caluah and everyone in the precinct seemed to think that he and Gene were a good team, almost as good as he and Hutch, from what he could tell.  
"So how do you like working out of the 9th precinct?" Starsky asked  
"Oh it's fine. I was downtown LA before that and I tell ya Starsky the Bay City PD is a lot easier. You think there is sleaze here, you wanna work downtown."  
"I hear you." Starsky said. In fact he and Hutch had talked about it in the past but both preferred the familiarity of the Bay City area. The crooks were just as bad but at least they knew who most of them were. They didn't often get out of towners causing trouble. Huggy was always and asset to them too. If anyone knew what was going down in Bay City it was usually Huggy Bear.  
Silence followed as both men were lost in thought. Starsky said a silent prayer that Hutch was still alive. He didn't want to contemplate the alternative.  
Arriving outside the Einstein A Go Go, Starsky checked his gun before nodding to Caluah and entering the club.  
Calzone smiled as he saw Starsky and Caluah enter. "Ah detective Starsky you're back" he said, "And you brought a friend with you." He smiled in the direction of Caluah. Starsky thought he saw Caluah smile back but quickly dismissed the idea.  
"Calzone I'm tired of fooling around. I want to know where my partner is." Starsky demanded.  
"Mr Starsky I have told you before Mr Dingle knows nothing of your missing partner…." He began but Starsky interrupted him.  
"You know Calzone I believe you, but I'm not asking about Dingle, I'm asking you!"  
Calzone nodded his head, "I will tell you this Mr Starsky, the answer is closer than you think."  
"What does that mean?" asked Starsky.  
"Just as I said Mr Starsky. Maybe you better try looking elsewhere. You won't find our missing partner here."  
Caluah said "Come on Starsky he's playing with us. We won't get anything here. Let's go"  
Starsky nodded than as he was leaving turned back and said "It's Detective Starsky you moron. DETECTIVE!" and with that they left, slamming the door behind them.  
Hutch dragged himself over to where the young man lay. He was still unconscious. Being careful not to damage his shoulder and leg any further Hutch tried to shake the man awake. "hey, hey" he whispered. "hey" he repeated whilst nudging him. "awwwww" slowly the man came to.  
"You with me now?" asked Hutch gently, "What's your name?"  
"I…I….what's happening?" the man cried.  
"I'm not sure buddy but we're both in pretty bad shape and right now I'd say we need each other. Don't you?" Hutch smiled, meekly.  
"I'm Jason. Jason Write. I don't know what's happening. What's happening?"  
"I told you I'm not sure. Look can you sit up?" Hutch asked. The young man nodded and slowly and painfully pulled himself to a sitting position. "I'm sorry"  
Hutch smiled, "Don't worry. It's not your fault. Look we gotta stick together to get out of here. Have they hurt you anywhere?"  
"I'm not sure. I ache all over"  
"Well I'm pretty sure my leg is broken, my ribs too. I've dislocated my shoulder so I guess that means making a run for it is out of the question" Hutch said with mock humour. "I'm a cop. I have a partner and I know he's gonna be looking for us. Do you think you can wait it out? It might mean things getting worse for both of us but if we stick together, use our resolve; we won't let them break us. Are you with me?" Hutch asked determined.  
Jason nodded. "I'm cold." He shivered.  
"Me too." Hutch confirmed. "How about we snuggle, use our body heat to keep us both warm?"  
The main slowly saddled his way towards Hutch and together they huddled in an attempt to fend off the damp and cold.  
"What now?" asked Caluah, as they left the club.  
"I'm not sure." Starsky rubbed his forehead. "I know we're running out of time, Hutch is running out of time." He corrected. Starsky hated to think of Hutch lying alone, injured or worse, dead. "Any suggestions?"  
"It strikes me that I'd work better with Gene. We're a good team Starsky. We might be able to find something that you and I together are missing. You're too close to Hutch. I don't know him. I'm not as emotionally attached as you are. Let me try."  
Starsky was shocked but agreed. He was open to any suggestions right now that he thought might lead to Hutch.  
Dobey agreed that Gene and Calluah could partner up again and do their own investigating with regards to Hutch. In the meantime Starsky was going out of his mind with worry. "I don't know where to start Cap'n. I was pretty sure that Dingle must have taken Hutch, now I'm almost positive that he didn't. As for Calzone, I'm not so sure and there's something about Calluah…"  
"What about Calluah?" Dobey asked, "What do you mean Starsky?"  
"I'm not sure Cap'n, but I was sure that when Calzone was talking about Hutch, Calluah smiled, almost as though he was pleased that Hutch was missing. I don't know….."  
"Maybe you're seeing things that aren't there Starsky. You're tired and emotional. Why don't you go home and try and get some rest?" Suggested the Captain.  
"I'm not sure I could rest Cap'n. Hutch needs me. I can feel it. I know somewhere out there he is still alive and he's waiting for me to find him."  
"Starsky, you know how I hate to say this son, but it's been a while now. There's been no contact with whoever took Hutch. We gotta face facts. Hutch could be dead"  
"He's not!" Starsky said urgently, then more calmly "I know he's not. I'd know if he was dead Captain, I'd feel it. Hutch is out there and he needs me. I'm going to find him, with or without this departments help."  
"Starsky no one said we'd given up. No one mentioned not helping. I just want you to prepare yourself. If we find Hutch…."  
"When we find Hutch" interrupted Starsky  
"Okay when we find Hutch, he may not be alive."  
"He will" and that was the last Dobey heard as Starsky slammed out of his office.  
Starsky reluctantly made his way home. Dumping his jacket and his gun on the sofa he made his way to the bathroom. As he stepped into the shower he remembered last night he had seen Hutch and he allowed himself to cry.  
Crying subsided he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. After helping himself to a beer from the refrigerator he settled onto the couch, still wet, and sighed. "Okay buddy, I know you know I'm coming for you and I am Hutch. Just hang in there buddy, don't give up, I'm coming Hutch. I'll find you I promise." He said aloud.  
He must have fallen asleep because he woke to the sound of someone banging on his front door.  
"Hold on, I'm coming." He yelled and then realised that he was still in his wet towel. "Give me a minute" he continued. He went into the bedroom and quickly put on a pair of joggers and shirt. He was still buttoning the shirt when he answered the door. "Hey Gene, come in, come in" he beckoned to the young police man standing outside. As he entered Starsky looked up and down the hall and was surprised not to see Calluah too. "So where's your partner?" Starsky enquired.  
"That's what I want to talk to you about Sergeant."  
"You wanna beer?" Starsky asked, suddenly interested.  
"Sure" replied Gene. He paced the room and looked anxious.  
Starsky returned with another beer for himself and one for Gene too, "Sit" Starsky urged, nodding towards the couch. "So what is it you have to tell me?"  
"Anthony…." Gene began, "Calluah, he has a problem with you and Hutch."  
"Go –on"  
"The whole department knows about you two…."  
"Knows what?"  
"You know" Gene answered embarrassed, "That you and Hutch are, well you're more than just police partners."  
"You mean that old story that Hutch and I are lovers?" Starsky finished for him.  
"Ah yes. It doesn't matter to most of the guys. They know you and Hutch are good cops and that's all that matters to most of them but there are a few…"  
"Calluah included?"  
"Yeah Calluah included. He thinks it's disgusting. He says there ought to be a law against men sleeping with men. I don't agree." He finished quickly.  
Starsky nodded, "Okay and?"  
"And, well we were talking about it….lots of the men do; we were discussing it with McKenzie and Ralph and a few of the other guys too. Anthony was saying about it being outlawed and McKenzie said that he thought all faggots should be put out of their misery. He reckoned it was obviously some defect at birth, or something, that made men that way." Gene sighed and took a deep breath in, before continuing, "I was shocked and argued that as long as it didn't affect your work I couldn't see what the problem was. Anthony said that maybe I was a queer too. Then the other guys joined in and they were all taunting me. I told them that I wasn't anymore gay than you and Hutch but that I understood because I had a cousin who was. Anthony asked me my cousin's name. I didn't know why he was interested and told him that it was stupid and let's just drop it. Pretty soon the other guys got bored, some were busy and had to leave, but Anthony kept on."  
Starsky was very interested now. "You need another beer?" he asked. Gene shook his head. "Starsky I'm not saying that Calluah had anything to do with Hutch going missing. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. We've been partners for a long time but this was bugging me. I thought you should know."  
"Well I'm glad you told me Gene. I know it must have been hard for you. Don't worry he wont find out from me that you said anything but I think I need to go and talk with your partner."  
"Starsky can I come with you? He's my friend. If he has done something stupid maybe I need to be there, for him."  
"Give me a minute to get dressed and we'll go together. In the meantime can you call Dobey and tell him what you told me?"  
Gene sighed and nodded. He wasn't looking forward to making that call at all.

Arriving at the small apartment block Starsky tried to prepare himself for the fact that another cop may be responsible for Hutch's disappearance. No matter how much he tried to imagine it he couldn't. Surely he and Hutch being lovers couldn't make a fellow police officer hate them that much?  
"Starsky?" asked Gene  
Starsky looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "What?"  
"Be gentle. If he does know something he'll dig his heels in. I know him. The more you push the more he'll clam up. I'll let you do the talking but if I think he's getting upset I'm gonna have to step in. I care about the man Starsky."  
"And I care bout Hutch." Replied Starsky bluntly.  
They knocked on the door of a very non-descript apartment. The door was the same as every other door in the block.  
They heard someone approaching the door and were surprised when McKenzie opened it. "Hi Gene, Starsky" he nodded politely, "What brings you here? Calluah you've got guests" he shouted into the apartment.  
"What kind of guests?" Calluah responded  
McKenzie looked at the two men standing in the hallway, and replied "From the look of it Tony I'd say unwelcome guests." At that remark Starsky pushed McKenzie face first into the wall and breathing into the back of his neck he said "You low life. You took Hutch, now you're gonna tell me where he is, and it aint a question it's a request!"  
The man attempted to fight back but Gene had his gun drawn before he had the chance to swing his arm back. Knowing when he was beaten the man gave up. Calluah, hearing the disturbance, tried to escape through the lounge room window but it was a second floor apartment and he lost his footing and fell. Starsky heard the thud, of a body hitting the ground, just as he entered the room. He ran to the window to see Calluah lying in a pool of blood, obviously dead. Racing back to Gene who had already cuffed McKenzie Starsky said "Calluah's dead, that makes him our chief suspect now" Gene nodded. "So Jordan where's Hutch?"  
"I don't know" Jordan McKenzie answered.  
"Starsky rewarded him with a punch to the gut.  
"Awwwww."  
"Gene asked you a question, now I'm gonna ask you too, where's my partner McKenzie? I'm not asking if you took him anymore. Calluah running already answered that, now I just wanna know where he is?"  
"I don't know" Starsky made to hit him again and the man winced and shouted "I don't know! I took him, okay I admit it, but it was meant to be a joke. I never thought that Calluah meant it. Once we'd taken Hutch Calluah went mental, going on and on about Faggots and how he hated them, how they were the scum of the earth. He told me he was going to take care of Hutch and that I wasn't to worry. I got out of there."  
"Where's there?" Starsky asked  
"An old abandoned warehouse, out in the clothing district." Starsky nodded to Gene.  
"I'll call it in" he answered.  
"Starsky." McKenzie continued "He got Gene's cousin too. Said he was gonna have some fun watching Hutch and the youngster doing each other. Then he was going to kill them both"  
"When?"  
"I don't know when. I told you I got out of there. He was crazy Starsky, really crazy. I think they might already be dead."  
Starsky told Gene to take McKenzie in he was going to find Hutch. In the meantime Dobey had called for black and white's to meet Hutch at the warehouse. An ambulance and forensic team were sent to Calluah's home.  
Starsky gunned the Torino. He had to get to Hutch. As he entered the clothing district he was dismayed to see at least a dozen empty warehouses. He instructed teams to search them all but with clear instructions that if Hutch was found they were to call him immediately.  
On the wet floor Hutch was beginning to shiver. He had the starting of a fever and suspected it was his broken leg. He knew they needed help fast otherwise Starsky would have nothing but two corpses to remove when he finally found them. That part was clear in Hutch's mind, he knew with utter conviction that Starsky would be looking for him.  
Jason noticed that Hutch was in a bad way. "Hey man you don't look so good" he said.  
"I'm fine." replied Hutch with a smile.  
"You don't look fine. Listen what do you say about me trying to break out of here? I know we agreed to stick together but if one of us doesn't try we could both die."  
Hutch understood what Jason was saying. In spite of the assault the young man was in much better shape than himself. Hutch nodded.  
Jason prised himself away from Hutch. Losing the bodily contact suddenly made Hutch feel very afraid and vulnerable all over again. "I…." he began but then realised it wasn't fair on the other man to ask him to stay. There was no point in them both dying. He watched as Jason began to try and find a way out. In the darkness Hutch could see him stumbling, and feeling his way around the walls for a door or opening of any kind. Presently Hutch heard a click, as though Jason had indeed found a door. The next thing he heard was a gunshot. It was deafening in the silence of the room. He saw Jason get thrown into the room, dead. He was followed by one of the goons, "So sorry about your boyfriend Hutchinson. But be sure you don't get any ideas about trying to escape. I've got big plans for you. You and me, we're gonna party some more later" he laughed as he slammed the door shut. Hutch dragged himself over to Jason. The poor man was definitely dead. A single shot to the head was all it had taken to end this young man's life. Hutch cradled his body and cried. He began to think of Starsky. He wasn't afraid to die, but he just didn't want it to be Starsky left behind. He knew Starsky would spend his last breath bringing those responsible to justice, just as he would if it was the other way around. "Starsk' I need you buddy. I'm sick. I don't what's in store but I now I can't take much more" Hutch figured he had been in the room for at least two days, maybe more. In that time he had no food or drink, no medical attention, no warmth. His only means of comfort was lying dead in his arms and Hutch knew there was no way to escape. He gently rocked Jason's body and continued to cry.  
Outside a young policeman thought he heard a gunshot. He radioed Detective Starsky and told him that the sound had come from a warehouse on Peak Street.  
Starsky made it to the area in less than five minutes. He had called for back up and soon there were three black and whites and the Torino all silently pulled up outside the warehouse. "Okay Jules and Bamber you take the back. Ryan and Crest that side, Little and Amber the other side, I'll go in from the front. We maintain radio silence unless Hutch is found and no-one discharges their weapon unless their life is in danger. I don't want Hutch hurt. If he's in there and god willing alive, he thought, then I want him out in one piece. Understand?"  
Everyone nodded their acknowledgement. Starsky signalled the GO!  
Like a panther Starsky entered the warehouse. Keeping low he made his way along the inside wall, staying in the shadows. His stomach was in knots. He had no way of knowing what he would find, if anything. He said a silent prayer to whoever might be listening; he also promised to telephone his mother every Friday night if only Hutch were alive.  
The smell was awful, musty and damp. Starsky deduced that this place must have been empty for years. He continued creeping; from the corner of his eye he noticed Ryan and Crest. He waved his gun, to urge them forward.  
Suddenly he heard gunfire "Damn" he muttered and ran in the direction of the sound. Jules and Bamber were engaged in a battle with, from what Starsky could see, were two men. He rolled behind some boxes and began firing in the direction of the men. He hit one straight away and saw him go down. The other was a much sharper shot and kept returning fire. He heard an officer cry out "I'm hit" but he didn't know who. All Starsky could think of was Hutch. "Who?" he shouted. Jules answered, "Bamber's down. Just a shoulder wound, he'll be fine."  
"Get him out of here." Instructed Starsky.  
He heard the two officers shuffling out and continued the battle with Ryan and Crest. Starsky felt a bullet whistle past his ear and ducked. "Phew." he sighed, "Aint gonna be no good to Hutch if you're dead Davey" he chastised himself and made a mental note to stay low.  
He fired off three fast rounds and heard the gunman go down. "AAAAHHHHH" he heard, then silence. Starsky holstered his weapon. Remaining alert he approached the dropped felon. "S'okay buddy" he said as he took out his handcuffs. "You gonna play nice?" he asked as he snapped the handcuffs on. "AAAHHH" the goon cried. "Don't be a baby." Starsky said, "It's just a nick. Now onto more important things……" he got right into the man's face and said "Where is my partner?" The man remained silent. "Where is my partner?" Starsky repeated more threateningly. With no response Starsky shouted "Where?!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about officer." The man sneered.  
"Don't mess with me!" Starsky threatened. He was this close to finding Hutch, he wasn't about to let this low life stand in his way now. "God help you if anything has happened to my partner." He growled. "Take him away and search this place. I want no stone left unturned. Hutch is here and we gotta find him" he ordered Officer Crest. In the meantime Starsky called in more units and filled Dobey in with what was happening.  
The warehouse was like an Aladdin's cave and Starsky wanted every bit of man power to search for Hutch.  
The search was painstakingly slow. Starsky was barking orders at everyone. After two hours nothing had been found. Not a trace that anyone had been there at all.

In the dampness of the little room Hutch thought he heard movement outside. He was terrified to move in case his captors came back. Then he heard what he thought was a gun battle. He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream, but he was too afraid. He was afraid and whilst whatever was happening was happening out there, he felt a little safer. His fear mounted every time he thought he heard the door about to open. His imagination was filling him with horror of what could be waiting for him the minute that door opened. His biggest fear was that he would never see Starsky again. It had taken them so long to discover each other, really discover each other. He looked towards the dark ceiling, and then at the solitary, dim, light bulb. "Oh God in heaven, if you hear me now, please keep Starsky safe. Look after him. I've kinda figured you have other plans for me, my time on earth is almost done but please God don't let Starsky suffer. Help him, as you have helped me. Let him know I'm okay, but mostly God, let him know that I love him. Oh Amen" After he had finished his prayer Hutch lay down. As silent tears rolled down his cheeks, he lay there waiting and hoping that God would take him soon. Any thoughts that Starsky was going to rescue him had long since vanished. Now he just wanted a release from this prison that he was in.

Starsky sat in the warehouse with his head in his hands. Captain Dobey was trying to console him. "Come on son," he said resting his hand on Starsky's shoulder, "Hutch isn't here. We've torn this place apart looking for him. Let's get back to the station. We can send in Crest and Ryan to question the suspect. They're good Starsky, he'll break. You're exhausted and no good to anyone like this. Let me do my job Starsky and I'll order my men to get it out of him. Trust me we'll have Hutch soon."  
"Soon, how soon? Cap'n, Hutch could be dead. I've got to find him. Even if he is dead I've got to find him. I've got to know."  
"Starsky I understand your frustration but we have to be realistic, if Hutch is dead then the chances are he may not be found. There's no way that man will talk if he thinks there is a murder wrap hanging over him. If Hutch is alive we may have a chance, he can cop a plea bargain for false imprisonment. That's what we'll work on."  
"You're going with false imprisonment! What'll he get; two years? That's no good Captain!"  
"That's the best we can hope for Starsky if we want some answers. The department is going to have to give a little on this one. Don't look at me like that. I don't like it anymore than you do but without Hutch," he paused, then continued, "Without Hutch we've got no evidence"  
"And that's all Hutch is to you, evidence?" Starsky cried incredulously, "Evidence?"  
"Starsky you need to rest. Go home, that's an order." Dobey said gently.  
Starsky nodded, reluctantly. Deep inside, he knew that his Captain was right. He hated it as much as he did, but without Hutch……

Hutch could feel himself beginning to slide. No not slide, glide. He was gliding. Firstly he was low over the hills and valleys of Minnesota but soon he was soaring high above the clouds. Is this what it feels like to die he thought, it's not so bad. Wow how I wish Starsky was here to experience this. Soon Starsky was by his side. Soon they were twisting, dancing in space. He reached out and touched Starsky's cheek, but Starsky brushed his hand away. "This is the last time Hutch, you have to leave soon. This is something to remember me by" he smiled. All Hutch could do was nod. He was surprised to wake up and find it was all a dream. He felt like a dog laying there in filth, in his own urine and excrement. He put his head in his hands and sobbed and sobbed.  
Starsky returned home to an empty apartment. He was totally wiped out. Today he thought he would finally find Hutch, but it wasn't to be. He knew that if time hadn't run out already, then Hutch couldn't have long. He had no way of knowing what condition his friend was in but given that the Goons had no problems shooting at policemen, he didn't think it was likely that Hutch had been well taken care of. He was determined not to give up. Tomorrow he would go and see Huggy Bear but for tonight he had to try and sleep. Captain Dobey was right about one thing, he'd be no good to anyone if he was too tired to function.

Hutch had slept fitfully. He had no idea how long he had been held captive. He didn't even know where his captures were. His stomach was long past hunger, but he really needed water. He was so thirsty. The puddles on the ground were the most uninviting site that Hutch had ever seen, full of urine, mud, excrement and blood, but Hutch had to drink. Like a dog he dragged himself to the puddle which was the furthest away from the dead body of Jason and began to lap at the water. As soon as the taste hit his throat he gagged. Forcing himself to keep it down, he lapped some more. Finally satisfied that he had drunk enough to either keep him alive, or kill him, he sat back down and sighed. "So Hutchinson, this is a fine mess you've got yourself into" he attempted to humour himself; and even managed a small giggle. No longer feeling as morbid as earlier he decided to try and escape. His resolve was back, what had he been thinking? No way would Starsky ever forgive him if he went down without at least a bit of a fight. He hadn't seen his captures for several hours and whilst that door remained closed Hutch had felt safe. Now it was time for him to open it. What ever lay beyond that door wasn't something he could control, what he could control was his will and that wasn't dead yet.  
He pulled himself up and quickly crunched back down as a searing pain shot through his right leg. "Not good, not good" he mumbled to himself, "Okay let's do this again." He spun round so that he was sitting with his back to the door. By dragging his butt in the mud he found he could gain a few feet without too much pain. Slowly he dragged himself. His butt was raw from the stone and mud scraping at his naked flesh. He was freezing cold, but at least his fever had gone. Finally his back was against the door. He looked back and upwards and managed to make out a small handle, up high. "Hutchinson you gotta do this!" he gritted his teeth and pulled himself into a standing position, leaning heavily on the door for support. Thankfully his left leg seemed uninjured so he put most of the weight on it. He reached out for the handle and turned. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. "What the….." he complained. "I'm not going to give up now !" he screamed as he hit the door. The motion caught him off balance and he crashed to the ground, screaming out in agony as he landed on his already broken leg. "AAAHHHHH!" He screamed with pent up rage and frustration. "What do you want from me?!" He cried, looking upwards, "I've been good. I've been patient. I thought it was my time but you didn't take me. If it isn't my time then let me out, damn you God, let me out!" he was crying and hugged himself as sobs wracked his body.

Starsky woke early. Somehow he had managed to sleep. He looked at the clock, 6:30am. He took a quick shower, forgo' breakfast and dressed quickly. He was in the Torino ready to make the trip into the station by 6:45am.  
"Zebra three, zebra three, patch through from Captain Dobey"  
"Starsky here Cap'n wassup?!"  
"Starsky we've had a tip off that screaming was heard out in the vicinity of that warehouse you were at yesterday. You might wanna get down there. Crest and Ryan are already en route."  
"Will do Cap'n" replied Starsky and gunned the Torino to full speed.  
Arriving at the warehouse Starsky saw the outside door was open. He walked in. "Ryan, Crest!"  
"A voice returned, "Over here Starsky."  
He followed the sound and found Crest. "Anything?" Starsky asked.  
"Not yet. I think it's a wild goose chase to be honest. We went over this place with a fine tooth comb yesterday. I'm sorry Starsky but if Hutch was here I think we'd have found him."  
Starsky nodded, realising that Crest was right. In his head he knew it was futile but his heart just wouldn't allow him to give up. "Crest I gotta tell you something. Hutch and me we're more than just partners, he's my best friend. I have to find him. Do you understand?" he whispered.  
Crest nodded. He liked Starsky. He really had hoped they had found Hutch but even he had been forced to admit that Hutch was probably lost forever. He rested his hand on Starsky's shoulder, "Starsky I wanted you to find Hutch. I really did. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you, I'm sorry for Hutch and I'm sorry for Hutch's family. We did everything we could. It's likely that he's been dumped in the sea, given out locality. He may never be found. I'm truly sorry." And Starsky could see that he was, nodding he said "How about we give it thirty more minutes and then we give up? Will you give me thirty minutes?" Starsky asked.  
"You're the boss" Crest laughed, "Let's try and find your partner."

Hutch pulled himself back to the door. "Okay, you and I are going to get into something." He warned the door, "Only one of us will win. I'm hoping it's going to be me, you're hoping it's going to be you." He sighed and said, "May the best man win!" With all his might he pulled on the handle, groaning and screaming as he did so.

Outside Ryan thought he heard a sound. He stopped what he was doing and listened. Nothing. He waited. Nothing. He was about to continue his search when he heard it again. He was sure of it. He rushed over to a pile of broken machines and made his way through. Right at the back, covered in metal and hidden in the darkness was a small door. "Crest! Crest"" He shouted as he pulled his way through the tangled metal.  
"Where are you?" Crest replied.  
"You got something?" Starsky asked, not daring to hope.  
"Over here. Quickly."  
Starsky and Crest rushed to where Ryan had called them. Carefully they picked their way through the metal and found him. "What you got?" Asked Starsky.  
"Here, in the darkness, a door."  
Starsky moved round Ryan and sure enough he could see a door. "Hutch!" he shouted, "Hutch you in there? Talk to me buddy, it's Starsky. Hutch!"

Hutch thought he was hearing things. His mind had seemed so coherent, now he wasn't as sure. He thought he heard Starsky. Shaking his head and trying to ignore the delirium in his brain he continued to try and turn the handle.

"Hutch! Hutch!" Starsky asked, more urgently, "Come on buddy, if you can, answer me!" he urged.

Starsky called for the fire service as the door wouldn''t budge. As soon as they arrived they got to cutting through the door. The smell that hit them when they broke through was of death. Starsky pushed his way through the pile of firemen, sure that he would find Hutch there. He didn't know why, gut instinct just told him that Hutch was in that room.

He entered into a darkened chamber. It could hardly be called a room at all. He could make out two bodies. One very obviously dead. Even in the darkness Starsky could make out the pool of blood that had congealed around the body. Another was just inside the door, almost as if it were cowering. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Starsky saw that it was Hutch. Cold, wet, naked, shivering but alive Hutch!

"Somebody get me an ambulance" He shouted as he quickly made his way to his stricken partner. Taking off his jacket he gently wrapped it around Hutch. He flinched at his touch, not daring to look at who it was showing him such kindness.

"Hutch, buddy, it's me. It's Starsky. I'm here babe, you knew I'd come." He gently took Hutch into his arms. Sitting with his back to the wall he huddled Hutch tight and began to rock him. "S'okay babe, I'm here. Starsky's here. I got you buddy." but Hutch did not respond. He just continued to shiver in Starsky's arms. His eyes had a look of absolute terror in them that Starsky had never seen before. His resolve, that a few moments ago was so strong, had been crumbled the minute that door had been broken through. The fear that Hutch knew was on the other side of that door had been let in and had now come to hurt him. His mind shut down. Whatever was going to happen to him Hutch wouldn't be aware, for detective Kenneth Hutchinson was no more. Instead there was left a shell of a man that used to be someone called Hutch. All that was left was terror and Starsky could see it.

He continued rocking Hutch, and that's how the paramedics found them fifteen minutes later. Gently Starsky allowed them to lift Hutch onto a gurney. His dignity was saved by the red blanket that now covered him. As he was lead from the darkened room, the police and firemen that had assembled there began to clap. Starsky smiled and nodded appreciation, all the while holding Hutch's hand as he was wheeled out of the building to a waiting ambulance. Hutch seemed not to notice anything as he was loaded into the ambulance. He lay, with a fixed stare on his face, as though he was lost somewhere and couldn't get back. Starsky continued to soothe him as they made the journey to Memorial hospital. "It's okay Hutch, you're safe now. I'm here. Aint gonna let nothing happen to you now, it's okay." He didn't stop talking for the whole journey and all the while Hutch just lay and stared.

Physically Hutch wasn't in bad shape. None of his injuries were life threatening. He was severely dehydrated, half starved and had numerous abrasions. His femur was indeed broken and his shoulder dislocated, but that was easily fixed. It appeared that he had been the victim of a serious assault and it almost killed Starsky to hear it. "Oh babe" he cried, looking at Hutch, as the doctor carried on with his list. What concerned them most was Hutch's mental health. He had shut down completely to a catatonic state. He neither asked for anything or responded to any questions. In fact he didn't even seem to realise that he had left the darkened room. As soon as his injuries were attended to, and he was transferred to a bed, he curled up into a fetal position and began to shiver once more.

"So Mr Starsky although you're partner is a lucky man to be alive, I'm afraid he's not in any fit state to answer any questions or benefit from any physical therapy yet. We may need to do a full psychiatric evaluation to see how best we can proceed with his care." Starsky nodded. He was so thankful that Hutch had been found alive but horrified to hear what must have happened in that room and enraged when he thought about why it had happened to him. If he and Hutch were not as close as they were none of this would have happened. Some homophobic cop, who had got the wrong idea about ther friendship, decided to take his partner just for the hell of it, because he couldn't cope with them just being close friends. It made Starsky feel sick. When the doctor left, he sat by Hutch's bed and he cried.

Starsky stayed by Hutch's bedside for five days. Each day he sat, stroking his partner's head, his face, his hand. He kissed him gently on the forehead and on his face. It was never a lover's kiss, just that of a concerned friend. Starsky tried to maintain physical contact with Hutch as much as his injuries would allow. All the while Hutch lay, rolled into a fetal position, never making eye contact, never acknowledging Starsky's presence at all.

On the fifth day Starsky had to leave Hutch to attend the funeral of Crest's cousin, Jason. The young police officer was distraught at losing his cousin. Knowing that he died so helplessly. He cried as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Starsky was having a hard time too. Captain Dobey was there supporting his men, and he could see Starsky begin to buckle. "Starsky, son?" he queried. All Starsky could mumble was "That could'a'been Hutch" Captain Dobey merely nodded and l;aid his hand on Starsky's shoulder.

When Starsky returned to the hospital he was dismayed to hear that they were going to discharge Hutch into mental health services. Physically his injuries were healing, mentally he was not. "Where's he gonna go?" Starsky was asking. "We have a good facility in Long Beach Officer Starsky. We think it may be a good place for your friend to get the help he needs."

"And what kind of help is that?" Starsky challenged.

"A hospital isn't what your partner needs. We have done all we can do for him here. His leg is cast, his shoulder fixed. All his other wounds were superficial....."

Starsky nodded. It wasn't the hospital's fault that Hutch wasn't getting well. He knew they were right. He just wished he could do more.

"Thanks Doc'" he replied, as the doctor left.

He sat down beside Hutch, just as he had done for the past five days and nights. "Come on Hutch. You gotta come back to me buddy. Hey Hutch, it's Starsky, come on buddy." He stroked Hutch's hair from his face, "please." he begged quietly.

Starsky must have dozed off because he found himself being woken by Captain Dobey gently shaking him. "Huh...huh.." he mumbled.

"Dave isn't it about time you got home? You look like Hell. Why don't you get some rest? I'll sit with Hutch for a while."

"Ah no, I'm okay Cap'n. Hutch needs me here right now."

"Starsky, Hutch doesn't need anyone right now. He needs to find his own way back. I doubt he's even noticed you're here."

"S'okay Cap'n. I gotta do this. For him. Ya know?"

Captain Dobey nodded. "Okay but Hutch is being moved tomorrow. I don't want you going down to Long Beach and wearing yourself out. You hear me? Hutch is gonna need you more when he gets out. His recovery is going to be long Starsky. If we want him back on the force, that's when he's going to need you the most."

"I know it. I'm just not reading to leave him just yet."

Captain Dobey smiled at Starsky, understanding. "Mind if I sit with my two favorite officers for a while?"

Starsky smiled and moved his chair along, so Captain Dobey could bring his next to Hutch's bedside too.

The next morning after the doctor had finished his rounds he came back to Hutch's room and confirmed that they would be moving him that afternoon.

"Detective Starsky we'd appreciate it if you weren't not there during the transfer."

"I'm gonna be there!" Starsky said defiantly.

"Detective Starsky, Detective Hutchinson is in bad shape at the moment...."

"No kidding" Chortled Starsky, sarcastically.

"Starsky!" chastised Captain Dobey.

"Sorry Doc' It's just Hutch'n'me we're more than just police partners, he's my best friend. I gotta be there."

"Detective Starsky I'm telling you this because I know of your relationship with Ken. My job is to get Ken well again. In my opinion he would fair better if you were not here when he was transferred. We're hoping that he may come back to us. He can't do that whilst you are here baby sitting him."

"You don't understand. Hutch needs me."

"At this moment, Hutch needs to do this for himself. Whilst you are here protecting him he has no reason to do anything for himself."

"But he doesn't even know I'm here." Starsky protested.

"I'm sure he does. He's just not showing it."

Reluctantly Starsky agreed to go home. He needed to wash and change anyway., but he made it clear he was doing it under protest.

As soon as Hutch transferred to the Long Beach facility the doctors and psychiatrists there saw a change in him. He had uncoiled himself and was now sitting, although still not receptive to anything. He would allow himself to be washed and shaved, fed and attended to, but he neither acknowledged, nor spoke to anyone. Starsky had been ordered to stay away and he was finding it very difficult.  
In the night Hutch would wake and scream. In fact it was more a howl than a scream, a pitiful cry that came right from the core of his soul. Nothing anyone did consoled him. The nurses merely sat with him until the howling stopped.  
The doctor in charge of Hutch's case wasn't hopeful of a complete recovery. Whatever had happened to Hutch behind that door was bad enough to send this tough, streetwise cop, into a place where he wouldn't allow himself to be hurt again. His body and his mind were completely closed from the reality and horrors of the real world. Hutch was locked into some inner turmoil and no one really knew when, or if, he would ever come out of it.

"But Cap'n it's been weeks now. I have to get there." Starsky was protesting.  
"I know how you feel Starsky but the facility is very clear on the way it is treating Hutch. They need you to stay away."  
"But their treatment isn't working Captain. I can get to him. I know it. Hutch needs me. We aint never been apart this long. He needs me Captain, I gotta go to him."  
"Starsky calm down. I've no doubt that Hutch will need you, but not right now. Right now he's locked away in his own nightmare Starsky. We have to let him come back to us when he's ready. You know what the hospital said, if we force it and Hutch isn't ready, we may lose his mind forever."  
Starsky was pacing the room. He was agitated. He missed Hutch. He was frightened for him and for himself too. "What went down in there Captain? You gotta let me interview that lowlife scum who did this. I owe Hutch at least that much."  
"Starsky you stay away. You hear me? The DA already has him on a murder wrap, you go wading in there and you could blow this case."  
"But what about justice?"  
"Starsky if there is any justice then Justin will rest in peace after this scum is put away. Maybe that's all we can do."  
"And justice for Hutch?"  
"Let it lay Starsky. No good is gonna come of you chasing this. Unless Hutch can talk the most we can hope for is false imprisonment of a police officer. Anything more and we need Hutch."  
"And you let the DA get away with that?" Starsky asked, angrily.  
"Starsky it's no good losing your temper. That's the way it is."  
Starsky banged his fist down onto Captain Dobey's desk. "Starsky!"  
Starsky glared at his captain and stormed from the office, slamming the door as he left.

In Long Beach Hutch was beginning to mumble. Mumbo Jumbo to start with but with patience the doctors realised he was saying the same thing over and over, "Starsky, Starsky, Starsky, Starsky" it was barely audible, but it was there. The doctors saw this as the first really positive sign, they had seen, that Detective Hutchinson was coming back to them.  
"Get his partner on the phone now!" Dr Smyth ordered the head nurse.

Starsky was part way back to his apartment when the call came through. He performed a 180 degree turn and gunned the Torino onto the Highway and headed out for Long beach.

"Starsky, Starsky, Starsky." Hutch continued to mumble. It was becoming stronger each time he said it. By the time Starsky reached the front door Hutch was saying, clearly, "Starsky" He still lay wrapped up in a fetal position and made no attempt to engage anyone who came near, but he was definitely saying that he needed his friend and Starsky was only seconds away.

Rushing into the room Starsky ran to Hutch. He scooped him into his arms and cooed "It's okay babe, I'm here. I'm right here. I aint going nowhere. Sshhh now Hutch, it's okay." Turning to the doctor he asked "What the hell happened?"  
"Detective Starsky as soon as it became obvious that your partner was asking for you, we called straight away."  
"How long?"  
"Pardon?"  
"How long has he been like this?"  
"Only a little over an hour. He was unresponsive for most of the time and then today he started to mumble. We didn't know what he wanted at first, but it soon became clear that he was asking for you."  
"I should never have left him." Then looking at Hutch "I should never have left you Hutch. I'm sorry. I'm here now. We're gonna be okay." He continued to rock Hutch in his arms. Stroking Hutch's hair away from his face as he did so. He looked at Hutch and saw a silent tear roll down his cheek. Starsky embraced him tighter, "We're gonna be okay partner, Me and thee. You need a drink or anything?"  
Hutch, for the first time in weeks looked directly at Starsky, "I need you." He replied in a whisper.  
The doctor left the room, acknowledging that the men needed time alone.  
"Are you sure?" Starsky asked, uncertain.  
Hutch nodded.  
"Hutch, did they hurt you bad?" Starsky asked  
With the tears continuing to fall Hutch nodded again.  
Starsky kissed Hutch on the top of his head, "I'm sorry, so, so, sorry."  
"Nothing you could do." Whispered Hutch.  
"But I should'a'been there." Starsky moaned.  
"You were. You always were. The only thing that kept me going was you, the thought of you. You saved me Starsk'."  
"I didn't save you dummy."  
"You saved me. When I thought I was never going to get out, when I was terrified of everything that lay beyond that door, the only thing that saved me was you. Thanks buddy." he half smiled.  
Starsky began to cry too. Tears of joy that his partner was found, that he had come back to him. "Hey you big dummy, don't you know I don't do soapy scenes? " he laughed. Hutch attempted to sit upright, "Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought." he said as he laid his head on Starsky's chest and for the first time, in a long time, he felt truly safe.


End file.
